Attempting Suicide
by KyoKunIsMine
Summary: Songfic Tourniquet by EvanescenceInuyasha goes to hell with Kikyo. Kagome can't take it anymore. What happens when Sesshomaru comes to her aide? R&R, NO FLAMES. Ja Ne!


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

One-shot + Songfic

Kagome's Fall

Kagome kept running through the forest; her destination was unknown. She was nearly blinded with salty tears, her feet running yet she felt no place to go, no place to heal the pain that wounded her heart so dearly.

"Inuyasha…how...how could you do this? You promised to protect me, and you let me down! How could you have gone to hell with Kikyo, not knowing the pain your decision would inflict on me. She shot me and you didn't even care! Even thought I gave my heart to you, loved you, and was always by your side?"

She couldn't take it anymore. That ignorant, malfeasable hanyou broke her heart too many times. She would end the pain once and for all. Kagome reached the cliff and memories rushed through her head. Betrayal, love, torture…Inuyasha…

She took one final breath as she took the fatal step. Wind rushed in her ears as she plummeted into the clouds, her hands lay on her heart which was now broken in pieces with no one to sow them back together.

_I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more _

_I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?_

Her face stung as the air hit her like bullets. She was crying as her death was certain there was still more pain to suffer as she fell, more pain to dull the internal bleeding she suffered from. Death was her only hope, her salvation.

_my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation_

Memories now replayed in her head, not like before where they just flashed in her eyes. Her tears flew back high in the air and the wind pushed her back, yet her body pulled her down.

_do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am i too lost to be saved  
am i too lost?_

Higurashi could see the trees as she reached her demise. She hit the floor with a hard force that made the trees go right through her flesh and her ear shattering scream ran throughout the forest and the villages nearby.

_my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation _

i want to die!

_my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation _

my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will i be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide

Kagome woke days later in an unfamiliar room. She then turned her head to her side and was shocked to see Sesshomaru beside her in a chair, watching her intently. She figured she was in his castle and he said, "I have heard that my idiot hanyou sibling went to hell with Kikyo and left you alone, are I correct?"

"Yes, that thought saddens me. All this time, all his lies, that despicable traitor. Err…thank you for taking care of me. I am grateful," Kagome said and bowed her head in respect. She didn't expect him to care but was surprised by what she heard.

"Don't worry, Rin said you were dead and when I came to the site, I was shocked Rin wasn't traumatized for life from the site of your body. She asked me to revive you with Tenseiga. Rin had affected me for I now seem to be helping instead of hurting humans."

She nodded and suddenly felt warm arms embrace her. Kagome couldn't help but feel warm and (lol) fuzzy from this motion. It felt like she was forgiven, she had hope. She had said to herself she would never love again, but was it true?

"Ashiteru…Kagome," said Sesshomaru.

"Ashiteru...," said Kagome.

Kagome felt safer than ever before. They later mated and had 6 children. They were hanyou (but Kagome gained immortality…until Sesshomaru passed) and they were cute Kagome-Sessh-omaru chibis.

* * *

(p.s. this was edited by a wonderful friend of the writer who added all this wonderful detail and fixed it up nice. If the writer who wrote the true and short version does not like this send me a message at Tenten-27, my name. If you like Naruto and Full metal Alchemist, check my stories out:D)

Yes…this was gay but I was bored like hell and grounded.


End file.
